


The Cloak

by Karissakuro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Canon Compliant, F/M, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), James Potter-centric, James just wanted to be a dad okay, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), The Deathly Hallows, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karissakuro/pseuds/Karissakuro
Summary: “Dad?” He asks his mouth opening in shock “Is this–” he trails off.“My Invisibility Cloak?” He answers. “Yes. It’s a Potter heirloom passed from father to son." Charlus' fingers brush gently over the soft material. “And now it’s yours. I hope you’ll pass it on to your own son someday”He winks at James. “Plus, with those new friends of yours I think you’ll need it”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I wrote this in like an hour and I made myself sad lol. 
> 
> Read about "The Beedle and the Bard" here: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Tales_of_Beedle_the_Bard

1965, Potter House

James is five years old when his father first reads him stories from the Beedle and the Bard. “It’s a first edition!” his father claims to him as he runs his fingers over the well worn cover that has obviously been well loved and been read from cover to cover several times. 

His father tucks him in his bed nice and tight, checks under his bed in his closet for monsters, and settles down on the stool quite small for a man of his stature. 

“My favorite when I was a boy was The Tale of the Three Brothers” said Charlus. 

He winks at James “It’s because this story has an Invisibility Cloak too.” 

It is a known fact to family and friends that James loves his father’s cloak. He plays hide and seek all around Potter House with his father and the elves.

James gasps wide eyed and attentive as his father begins telling the tale, and James lies fascinated in his bed as the three brothers come to life. His eyes begin to close as the story winds down and his father finishes the story with “It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals.”

Charlus kisses James on his forehead, closes the book and places on his bookshelf and whispers a quick “nox.” 

James dreams of adventure.

❂ ❂ ❂

Yule 1971, Potter House  
James wakes up suddenly and a smile creeps up his face as he shoves his glasses on his face and almost trips on the covers in his effort to make it downstairs. 

It’s Yule, and he’s got presents to open. Skidding out of his room and into the hallway he bolts down the stairs and into the living room where a big yule tree sparkles with ornaments. His stocking is filled with small boxes and candies and the tops of his presents reach the lower branches of the tree. 

“Blimey!” James says carding a hand through his perpetually messy hair. 

“Oh hey lad! Happy yule!” The elder Potter says clapping his hand along James’ shoulder. 

“Happy Yule, love” Dorea says, grabbing his cheek and pressing a kiss to his messy hair. 

“Happy Yule, Mum and Dad” he replies. “Say, can I open my presents right now? I bet Sirius got me something real swell!” 

“Hmmm” his mother contemplates. “Winky made you a cup of tea, an egg and some bacon,” she says pointing to Winky who is plating his food. “Why don’t you eat before it’s cold” 

“Awwww, Mum–” the younger Potter starts but is interrupted by his father holding a gift box wrapped with ribbon and a bow. “How about a compromise, Son?” He passes him the box. Open this one, and you can open the rest after breakfast” 

James quickly nods and rushes to open the box, pulling out a familiar well worn cloak. 

“Dad?” He asks his mouth opening in shock “Is this–” he trails off.

“My Invisibility Cloak?” He answers. “Yes. It’s a Potter heirloom passed from father to son." Charlus' fingers brush gently over the soft material. “And now it’s yours. I hope you’ll pass it on to your own son someday”

He winks at James. “Plus, with those new friends of yours I think you’ll need it” 

“Charlus!” Dorea chastises.

James and his father laugh together as his mother shakes her head. This year is going to be fun. 

❂ ❂ ❂

Hogwarts (School of Witchcraft and Wizardry), 1976  
“Wormtail!” James murmured as he pulled Peter under his cloak. “Oof” Peter exhales in surprise dropping the map.

“Merlin’s balls” murmurs James as he puts his hand around Peter’s mouth to silence the heavy breathing just as Snape walks around the corner. They can’t be caught after curfew, especially by this greasy git. 

Narrowing his eyes the greasy hair teenager picked up the map, and began to turn red as he read the only phrase on the sheet of paper. “POTTER!” He shouts down the empty hallway looking around for any sign of his schoolyard enemy. 

He can feel Peter’s smile under his hand and knows that his own face is similar. 

Snivellus throws the map down and stalks away cursing under his breath about James and his marauders. Peter snatches back the map and they both run back to the Gryffindor common room with a lazy gait and easy smiles. Their prank on Snivellus tomorrow is going to be a showstopper. 

❂ ❂ ❂

St. Mungo’s (Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries), July 31st 1980  
James flips off his cloak, appearing in the delivery ward where Lily is holding Marlene McKinnon’s hand tight as she grimaces with another contraction. 

James sidles up to his wife’s side, presses a kiss against her sweaty brow, and murmurs apologies. 

“Damn Mediwitch wouldn’t let me go so I had to sneak out” he says as he moves his recently broken against the splint. He would have never gone out on this auror assignment if he knew Lily would go into labor today. 

“James,” Lily grunts out.

“Yes, love?”

“We’re never doing this again” she seethes as another contraction hits. 

It feels like everything speeds along quickly because now the Healer is gently offering assurances to Lily that it’s time to push and then suddenly he’s here.

His first cry tugs at his heart in a way he thought nothing ever would and Healer is telling them that they have a beautiful healthy baby boy. 

Lily has tears in her eyes and so does he and they just exist together for a while. Him, Lily and Harry. It’s only later he realizes Harry and Lily have dozed off. 

Kissing Lily on the cheek, he swaddles Harry close to his chest and walks quietly where Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail are waiting. 

“Hey Padfoot!” He whispers as he enters the small waiting room. “How does Godfather sound to you?” 

Sirius looks at him with glassy eyes and nods as he gently takes Harry from his arms. Remus and James laugh quietly as they swear to never let Sirius live this down. 

No one notices Peter’s smile slip. 

❂ ❂ ❂

Godric’s Hollow, October 31st 1981  
There’s only one wizard that could have done this. 

Oh Peter. How could you? 

“Lily, ward the door! I’ll hold him off as best as I can and buy some time!” James yells upstairs. Maybe they can at least save Harry. Padfoot will care for him. 

He could hear Harry crying loudly, and he could feel the wards around the small cottage in Godric’s Hollow failing one by one, as the Dark Lord cut through them like butter. 

James removes the cloak from his shoulders and gently places it on the chair beside him, whips his wand out of his arm holster, and greets death as an old friend.


End file.
